


[podfic] tongues on electric sockets

by growlery



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soft Horror, canon typical peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: It’s been not-raining over the dog park for eight weeks now. All of the council members say to ignore it, the unknown will fix it when they deign to.





	[podfic] tongues on electric sockets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tongues on electric sockets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513859) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



> for podfic bingo (non-linear story).

[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/umi1khy2ujdmoh6/tongues%20on%20electric%20sockets.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 12:23 / 11.9MB


End file.
